rizzoliandislesfandomcom-20200222-history
Seventeen Ain't So Sweet
Seventeen Ain't So Sweet is the thirteenth episode of the second season, and the 23rd episode overall, of the show, Rizzoli & Isles. Plot Jane attends her high school reunion and brings Maura along for the ride, but the fun is cut short when one of her old classmates turns up dead on the football field. Jane must focus on the past when she realizes everyone in her class is a potential suspect. Recap ***This section contains SPOILERS. Read ahead at your own risk.*** Click here to skip to credits. The scene opens with someone making a homemade silencer with a bottle and steel wool. They put it in the trunk of a car and drives away. Meanwhile, Jane is getting ready to go to her High School Reunion and she says that Casey is going to come with her. Maura is not happy with Jane’s choice in underwear. Jane gets a text from Casey. She goes on her computer and video chats with him. He says that his squad was activated and that he isn’t going to be able to make it to the reunion. Jane says that it is alright. Maura tries to say differently, but Jane hushes her up. Maura says that Jane is still going to go to the reunion, but with her instead. She says that it isn’t a good idea and says that she has a lot of people who she doesn’t want to see there. She tells about the “mean girls” that always got on her nerves. Maura says that it will be fun, but Jane says that she doesn’t want to go. Maura gets her to go anyways. They arrive there and Maura realizes why Jane didn’t want to go. Giovanni comes up and asks if they are still “together”. Jane says that they are. Maria Korkman, an old friend of Jane’s, comes up and Giovanni says that she lost weight. Jane sees one of the “mean girls”, Debbie Nichols. Maura says that she is long past that. Debbie and Jane talk and Debbie tells her that she is married to Eddie Tibbet, a nerd in High School who grew up to make millions of dollars. Jane is happy for her and Eddie. Maura spills the beans of how Jane thought that Debbie was the “mean girl” and asks Eddie what “clique” he was in. Jane puts a Geek name tag on Maura and they walk away to the punch bowl. Maura says that she always wanted to go to a reunion that had a punch bowl. Jane tries to pull Maura away when she sees Emily and Steve Sanner. However, they come up to them and tell Jane about their lives together. Steve says that he wants to talk to Jane really quick and gives his number to her. Rory Graham comes up to Jane and is his usual annoying self like in High School and brags about the Malay Heart Valve that his company manufactured. His wife, Kate comes up and he bosses her around. Kate brags about her family that she has with Rory. They leave. Later that night, Steve is on the football field when someone comes up to him and kills him. Jane and Maura look up Maura’s old classmates and see that one of them is a Duchess. Jane gets the call that Steve is dead. Jane and Maura arrive on scene and Emily comes up and cries on Jane’s shoulder. Kate offers to take her. Jane goes up to Steve’s body to find Korsak and Barry there. She asks how he died and Maura says that it was a gun shot to the chest and realizes that a homemade silencer was used. Jane and Barry talk to Rory and Kate and they say that everything was good in the company. They talk to Emily and she says that everything was great in their life and everyone loved Steve. She asks how she is supposed to go on without him. The next morning, Jane comes out to the kitchen wrapped in a towel to find Casey on her laptop. He says that she left the chat open so he decided to pop in and say hello. Jane tells him about the murder and he says that he can’t believe it. Casey realizes that Steve was married to Emily, the one with the big breast. Jane says that they were friends until Emily grew them. Casey says that he has been thinking about Jane “a lot”. Meanwhile, Angela gives Melody some tea when Korsak comes in and recognizes his ex-wife who left him 5 years ago. He asks to talk to her and Jane comes in and sees her too. They hug and Jane asks why Angela has to be so snoopy. Jane tells Maura about Melody and how she left Korsak and took the son that Korsak helped raise with her too. In the office, Barry says that half the classmates at the reunion don’t have alibis. Korsak comes in and Barry asks who Melody is. Jane says that she is Korsak’s ex-wife. Barry pulls up Jane’s senior picture and Korsak being a referee. Jane tells him to get back on track. Barry pulls up that Rory and Steve were partners in the company that manufactured the Malay Valve. Jane says that Steve was the only person that Rory was nice to. Barry sees a bunch of numbers on Steve’s phone and sees that he was calling a preschool and to Debbie Tibbet. They might have been having an affair. They go up to Debbie, who is digging through a dumpster to find plants. She says that it is awful to hear about Steve. Barry asks if she was having an affair. Jane sees a man taking pictures. They go up to him and have to throw plants to make him stop his car. He says that he is a Private Investigator. He says that Eddie hired him to follow Debbie. He says that he has proof of an affair with two men. When they approach Debbie about it, she says that she can’t talk and that her lawyer says that she doesn’t have to either. At the station, Korsak says that he is surprised that Melody is back. She says that she is different and talks about a Yoga studio she wants to open. Korsak asks about her son and says that he has always been there for him. She asks if he could be there for her. Maura looks at Steve’s body and Jane says that she feels sorry for Emily. Maura says that Steve’s marriage hasn’t been happy because he was stressed. She tells her that Casey and she talked again. Barry says that Debbie was just found. She is dead. They get to the scene and Maura says that the rope killed her and it looks like suicide. They talk to Eddie at the station and he says that the last few weeks were terrible and that she had changed. That is why he hired the Private Investigator. Jane says that they are going to have to dig into his personal life and he says that they can do whatever they need. Later, Maura looks at Debbie’s body and realizes that she was murdered. Korsak comes in and complains about his back. He says that Melody wants to open a Yoga Studio. Barry comes in and says that the one man that Debbie was meeting with is Jared McKay, an Investigative Reporter for the Boston Dispatch. She told him that she had a friend who was going to blow the whistle on something. Jane gets a call telling her that she just got another murder. Jane goes to the break room to find Giovanni there. He says that they were at a restaurant and he says that Maria collapsed to the floor. Jane asks about Steve and he says that he tried to talk to her at the reunion. Giovanni says that he doesn’t need her because he had Emily with the big breasts. He says that Jane can appreciate her breast now. Angela is confused and Jane stops her from telling the truth and leaves. Barry comes in and tells Jane that Maria and Steve talked a lot and Maura finds one of Rory and Steve’s Malay Valve. She sees a fracture and cracks. Maria died because the valve failed. They see that the company is going to be bought out by CNS Medical and out of the 3,200 people who got the treatment, over 700 names died. There were two people who died in Boston. Later, Maura says that both valves failed. Jane looks at the numbers on Steve’s phone and they are serial numbers of the Malay Valves. He was the whistleblower. They look at the timeline and Maura comes in and says that the Maple Leaf Court Country Club tread was found. Rory and Kate are members there. Rory comes in and Jane says that the valve is not affective. Jane tells him that they have a warrant to search the car and his office. Jane and Korsak get back to the office and Korsak shows Barry that he found Barry’s rap video from way back. He laughs and says that he has something. There was a deleted search on Steve’s laptop. Jane suspects Emily and brings her in. She says that she got a note on her son’s bike. It reads that if she talks, she and the kids are dead. Jane gets back to the office and Casey is on the laptop. She says hello and he says that he misses her. She says that she misses him too. Barry says that they are finishing up processing Rory’s car. They go down to it and find blood and fibers in the trunk. They get to Rory and Kate’s home and Rory says that he is calling his lawyer. Kate says that they have a warrant. Maura looks at Rory’s shoes and finds no blood. Jane suspects Kate due to the fact that Debbie’s body wasn’t raised like she had killed herself. Maura finds artificial turf in Kate’s shoes. They go to the bathroom and find Kate flushing something. She admits to killing Debbie and Steve because Rory wasn’t going to do anything. Jane arrests Rory too for the faulty valves. Later, Jane and Maura go and play squash the way Jane grew up playing it. Maura tells Jane that she knows that she is sexually frustrated from Casey not being there. They laugh and chase after the ball. Credits Main Cast *Angie Harmon as Detective Jane Rizzoli *Sasha Alexander as Dr. Maura Isles *Jordan Bridges as Officer Frankie Rizzoli, Jr. *Lee Thompson Young as Detective Barry Frost *Bruce McGill as Detective Vince Korsak *Lorraine Bracco as Angela Rizzoli Guest Cast *Chris Vance as Sgt. Major Casey Jones *Lolita Davidovich as Melody Patterson *Matthew Del Negro as Giovanni Gilberti *Erin Daniels as Kate Graham *Teddy Sears as Rory Graham *Sarah Lafleur as Debbie Tibbet *Christopher Redman as Eddie Tibbet *Erin Matthews as Emily Sanner *Brett Tucker as Steve Sanner *Susan Santiago as Maria Korkman Quotes Trivia Maura mentions "Bête Noire". This may be a reference to the episode, "Bête Noire" on the TV show, NCIS, in which Sasha Alexander starred as Caitlin Todd. Promos Gallery 2x13-1.jpg 2x13-2.jpg 2x13-3.jpg 2x13-4.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes